


17 - bet on me (playing cards)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Card Games, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Gambling, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin sucks at gambling.





	

Jongin has never been good at gambling. Much less with cards. He has absolutely no idea how to play the card game despite Sehun adamantly trying to teach him. Jongin indulges him by attempting but can see Sehun’s irritation spark when Jongin yet again gets it wrong.  
  
“You’re still awful at this.” Sehun mutters folding his cards down and sighing in defeat. He reaches to take Jongin’s card to sit them down beside his own discarded ones and moves across their small cough to place himself in the other’s arms. “You’re only good for cuddling, you know.”  
  
Jongin does not take the comments to heart. He knows Sehun means no harm. He closes his arms around the other as Sehun lodges his head between Jongin’s chin and shoulder. He can feel the feather light touch of a small kiss being placed on his neck and hums in response.  
  
“You’re wrong. I am also good at loving you.” Jongin smiles as he places a small kiss to the top of Sehun’s head.  
  
Sehun chuckles quietly. “That you are, lover boy. Next time Chanyeol challenges you to a card game just do me a favor and forfeit from the start. You really do suck.”  
  
“Be a good boyfriend and defend my honor.”  
  
“ _Tsk_ ,” Sehun rebuttals and leans up to steal a small kiss from Jongin’s lips “Perhaps a few mores kisses might convince me.”  
  
Jongin grins. “Greedy.”


End file.
